Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with modular facilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,584,349, issued to Scannon, et al., is directed to a flexible manufacturing system. Briefly, these inventors teach a flexible, multi-product, multi-technology, expandable facility for manufacturing products, such as biologicals, pharmaceuticals, or chemicals, and manufacturing processes using elements of such a facility. Among other components, the manufacturing system includes a housing, at least one corridor extending within the housing, a core supplying two or more utilities, wherein at least two of the two or more utilities are selected from clean air, clean water, electricity, oxygen, and carbon dioxide, a first movable manufacturing bay disposed within the housing and positioned adjacent to the corridor and removably coupled to the core for receiving the utilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,491, issued to Cassani, et al., teaches a mobile-module plant for the development and the production of biotechnological products on a pilot scale. Briefly, the patent teaches a mobile-module plant for the development and the production of biotechnological products on a pilot scale comprising equipment for the production, separation, purification and finishing of said products and auxiliary equipment, wherein the plant consists of at least two mobile modules suitable for being connected together and integrated one with the other. Each of the mobile modules comprises a movable container. At least one of the movable containers is provided with a preselected own set of the equipment. At least one of the movable containers is aseptic.